Starfire's Melody
by Tigae
Summary: Fusion between GW/Rhapsody. The g-boys must save the world from the demons, K'veli, but first, they have to meet after 2000 years of searching for each other. Yaoi 1x2, 3x4, 5x?, 6x13, and some others. R&F accepted.
1. The beginning for two

Okay, this is my first time trying to write a romantically inclined fantasy. Please be nice to me. I know I'm not very good at it, but I hope it gets better towards the end. Anyways, it's a sort-of fusion between Gundam Wing and Rhapsody. Rhapsody is the first book out of a trilogy written by Elizabeth Hayden, and one of the best damn things I've ever read. I strongly urge you to read them.  
  
Anyway, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own their physical selves, but their souls belong to me. Too bad, cuz I don't feel like sharing them right now. Suffer.  
  
Starfire's Melody Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?, 6x13, and maybe a few more. Warnings: Shounen ai and yaoi, maybe some yuri and het later on. Nuthin bad, all good.  
  
Prophecy of the Five  
  
And the Five shall come For they are hailed for Their Strength: Of Mind Of Heart Of Body Of Soul For They love each other Leaving early, arriving late, visiting past and future, the Four shall come: Child of Mind Child of Heart Child of Body Child of Soul Protect the Strength, for the Strength will save Mind gives intelligence, the lifeblood of air in green Heart gives undying love for life, burning passion of aquamarine Body gives creation, protector of earth in black Soul gives hope and will, unending love for strength in liquid blue Strength will bind the Five together bringing destruction, followed by creation, stars in violet Thus shall the Five be, one to the other  
  
As said by Sylvia, Fate of the Future  
  
Starfire's Melody: Prologue  
  
Heero walked down the unfamiliar road, looking around in awe at the beauty surrounding him. The normal stoic expression on his face had melted away as he literally felt his world fall out from beneath him, sucking him into a dark hole, and leaving him in the unknown territory he was presently studying. He had blacked out after landing, waking up to see that the landmarks and stars he was so used to were replaced by things he had no recollection of what-so-ever. Nothing was familiar at all.  
  
Settling back into his usual blank expression, he followed the road, listening and looking for anything even slightly resembling were he had been mere moments before. Hearing shouts of laughter from up ahead a ways, he came upon a small village.  
  
It was a smallish village, with only a few houses scattered around, and a neat little line of stores on each side of the small road he was currently walking on. There looked to be a sort of festival going on in the middle of the village square.  
  
Stepping uncertainly into the small town, Heero headed towards the ones that looked more his age. Most of them were either laughing or dancing. Staring longingly at the couples and friends, he took a step and noticed in a small alcove near an alley, another one his age looking sad, eyes longing to join the crowd of happy kids.  
  
Making up his mind, Heero walked over to the silent one, noting their stance, the mid-length hair, the color of their eyes. The hair was a magnificent color of brown. It had a myriad of hues: light brown, dark brown, golden brown, red brown. The colors blended perfectly. It was tied in a long braid, just reaching mid-back.  
  
Noting the masculine features, he stepped even closer, his eye color becoming more apparent. His eyes were semi-plain in color, a mix of light blue and dark blue. But to Heero, they were beautiful.  
  
Finally reaching the silent boys side, he stood a moment and stared. Realizing he was staring, he quickly wiped the mental drool off his face.  
  
"Excuse me," he started, "but could you tell me what's going on?"  
  
The boy smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. It's the Harvest Dance."  
  
"What is the.Harvest Dance?" Heero looked questioningly at the smiling boy. "I'm not from around here. In fact, where are we?"  
  
The boy's smile widened. "The Harvest Dance is a festival to celebrate another good year of harvest, and to promote a good one for the next year. And you're in Treaga, my humble little village on the great island of LaGrange," the last part said with sarcasm.  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly. In his time, LaGrange was the Lost Island, destroyed for nearly 2000 years. Impossible.  
  
"Huh, what's impossible?"  
  
Blinking, Heero realized that he had been thinking out loud. Trying to think of something to respond with, he said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"It's impossible to find a beauty such as yourself anywhere." Internally sighing, Heero smirked at the surprised then blushing face in front of him, thanking his lucky star that what he said was right, got off the subject, and completely true.  
  
The boy's smile turned into a shy grin. "Thank you." Holding out his hand, he introduced himself. "My name's Ashe, but you can call me whatever you want."  
  
Taking Ashe's warm hand in his, he shook it. "Daian."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Daian." Ashe smiled warmly as he pulled his hand back from the warm grasp. Turning, he looked back at the dancing and happy kids.  
  
Heero also watched the dancers with avid interest. He had never seen such intricate moves made to look so simple for an old village song. It was simply amazing.  
  
Turning back to Ashe, Heero raised an eyebrow. "Why are you not dancing, instead of standing here alone?"  
  
"Because no one wants to dance with my kind." Ashe answered. "No one really even wants my kind , but I've lived through it, and my parents are happy."  
  
Thinking on that, Heero frowned. "Why? I don't see anything wrong with you." He followed that remark with a steady travel over Ashe's body with his eyes. "Nothing at all."  
  
Ashe blushed. "Th-thanks." Fighting the blush off, he frowned. "It's because I'm half Shinigami. Nobody likes the Shinigami. No one understands us. So we suffer the death these people feel we deserve, even though we don't. I'm lucky my father is an influential man. That's why my mother and I are still alive."  
  
"I see nothing wrong with being part Shinigami. Means you won't attack me unless provoked. And I don't intend on provoking you. You are a very beautiful person. I can tell the inside's just as beautiful as the outside."  
  
Ashe blushed even harder, and started playing with the edge of his tunic.  
  
Heero looked back out at the dancing children, then back to Ashe. Holding his hand out, he half-bowed. "Would you care to dance with me? Seems a waste if you don't."  
  
Ashe blinked, then nodded slowly, extending his hand to place it in the others boy's palm. Being slightly pulled, he finally got a good look at the one called Daian.  
  
His hair was a chocolate brown, an unruly mop on his head like nothing could tamer it. The soft angles of his face looked like they would sharpen as age came upon him.  
  
When Daian turned back towards him, Ashe almost gasped. Daian's eyes were the most brilliant blue he had ever seen. They were like that deep blue you see right as the sun sets, a perfect clear ocean color. They were absolutely beautiful.  
  
Daian's hands were placed, one on his waist, the other in his own hand. It was a slow song, towards the end, and immediately went into a fast-paced song, their hands dropping to accommodate the faster beat.  
  
After a few more songs, Ashe went outside, followed closely by Daian. He walked to the edge of the very small town, then into the forest, right into a small glen. Laying down on his back, Ashe gazed into the night sky, staring at the stars.  
  
Heero settled down next to him. The sky was clear, and beauty was running rampant. Apparently tonight was his lucky night. Turning on his side, he stared at Ashe, taking in every single detail of his face and figure. Perfection was next to him, and he never wanted it to leave him.  
  
Coming back from his daydreaming, he leaned down, searching Ashe's eyes before pressing their lips together. Ashe's eyes closed slightly, and he leaned into the kiss. Encouraged, Heero deepened the kiss, his hands moving of their own accord up and down Ashe's body.  
  
Ashe moaned, his hands wrapping around Heero's neck, burying his fingers into the soft hair at the base of his neck. He pulled Heero down until their bodies were flush, erections lightly grinding against each other.  
  
Under the watch of the stars, they made love, and agreed to be wed within the week. Heero smiled, a genuine smile, upon the finding of his soulmate. He agreed to meet Ashe's parents the next day, and all the premonitions of destruction he had had in the previous day had gone, only replaced by happiness.  
  
Unfortunately, his happiness wouldn't last, for as he had handed Ashe on of a pair of thirteen sided coins, the darkness claimed him again, yanking him away from happiness, and back towards loneliness. He had landed on the road he had previously been on, and started to wander down it yet again.  
  
The implication of losing Ashe had finally hit him after the first step, and he fell to his knees, screaming and crying his pain and loss. Only a small cross on a chain proof it was ever real.  
  
@}~~~  
  
Ashe had waited all day and all night, keeping watch for Daian, but he never came. Swallowing his loss, he smiled for everyone else's benefit, but the pain never really left his eyes.  
  
His family worried for him, but when he turned eighteen three years later, he left for the big city. Ever searching for the one named Daian, never stopping until every person he saw had been asked. He then gave himself over to fighting and stealing, learning everything he could in the dark alleys of Shira, the only major city on LaGrange.  
  
@}~~~  
  
Heero walked up to his aunt Une, the fate of the past.  
  
"Please tell me he came over before the island died! He has to have come! Tell me!!"  
  
Une glared coldly at Heero, then turned to her mirror. "I see nothing of this person you talk about coming over in any of the landings. He did not land."  
  
Heero stepped closer, panic setting in, the hope in his eyes dying. "Please, look again. He HAS to have come! He HAS to!!"  
  
Une shook her head in sympathy. "I'm sorry, but he wasn't on any of the ships that came from the Island. I am sorry."  
  
Heero just looked at her, tears slipping silently down his face at the thought of never seeing his soulmate ever again.  
  
"I've lost him, forever. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Prophecy of the Uninvited Guest  
  
Among the last to leave, among the first to come, Seeking a new host, uninvited, in a new place. The power gained being the first, Was lost in being the last. Hosts shall nurture it, unknowing, Like the guest wreathed in smiles While secretly poisoning the larder. Jealously guarded of its own power. Ne'er has, nor ever shall its host bear or sire children, Yet ever it seeks to procreate.  
  
~end prologue  
  
@}~~~  
  
Dhrachian - Clan of the Blood. They can lock onto any heartbeat in the world and track them to the ends of the earth. All they need is some of the blood of their target. They give their trust out rarely, but when they do, it is only to those who deserve it. They are a people of very few, and not many remain.  
  
Dragon - A Giant Wyrm, these huge reptiles are few and far between, and are very rarely seen. They mate for life, and stay in a state of depression when their soulmate dies until they succumb to death. They are extremely long-lived, and are easy to piss off. Angry dragons are bad. They have to ability to take a humanoid shape.  
  
K'veli - Demons who only want power and destruction. They cannot procreate, or their power will diminish, but they've found many ways around it. When one of these demons finds a particular person or thing they want, they will stop at nothing to get it. They usually take the form of an innocent bystander or child, using these skills to maintain their desires. The only people who can kill them are members of Clan Shinigami, or the Talen.  
  
Shinigami - Clan Shinigami, a people of peace thought of as evil, they really only cause trouble when attacked. Becoming Death Incarnate when a Demon is around, or when provoked. Their sworn enemy is the Demon Lords, known as K'veli. The Clan Shinigami are also known as the Slayers. They are semi-immortal.  
  
Talen - God-like people who have been around since the beginning. Known as the Ancients, these people have powers beyond comprehension. Not able to fully control the elements, they are able to control the mind to its fullest capability. Telepathy, Empathy, Telekinetic, Manipulators of mind and materials, and Projectors, their talents exceed anything known to mortals. They are immortal.  
  
Terre - A normal scholar tribe, these people strive on intelligence and learning. Their sense of justice and honor is sometimes their downfall. Extremely hard to anger, when their temper flares, it is a force to be reckoned with. They are easily annoyed by anything mischievous. Their loyalty to friends and loved ones is as strong as their want for more learning. They have control of the earth.  
  
Vantan - A silent people, the Vantans are masters of the body. They have trained their reflexes to striking almost before an attack is made. When they do speak, what they say is worth listening to. Even despite their silence, they are romantics at heart, and only mate with the other half of their soul. Anyone less would be considered an outcast. They control the wind.  
  
V'kandis - These fire people are tender-hearted and kind. Natural leaders, they do what has to be done, and are master strategist. Their trust is a well earned product of years of friendship and loyalty, and are fiercely loyal in return. They have a prescient ability only in the true leaders.  
  
@}~~~  
  
There, how was that for the first part in my series. And if I don't put up a second part, someone please come and remind me to put the next chapter up. It twould be very nice indeed.  
  
I know that my writing kinda sux, and my grammar is even worse, so please, don't hit me too hard. I really enjoy my life. Honest. Ok, so I don't, and that's why I write these things, but forgive me for being to negative. I was negative, wasn't I? All well, I'm confusing myself, so I'll let you read more. Enjoy, and Ja ne! 


	2. The Silencer and the Sergeant

Okay, standard disclaimers still apply. And I still haven't given any of you soul stealers out there permission to use their souls yet. So please give them back, or I will be forced to take credit for every evil plot you have ever come up with. And you know what, I probably DID come up with every evil plot you ever thought of. So you better give those back to. Okay, Rhapsody belong to Elizabeth Haydon and Tor Fantasy books. Gundam Wing belongs to.me. Not really, but I'm pretty sure the Devil owns them. Why else would we be tortured with not owning them? NEwayz, on with the story!  
  
Starfire's Melody: Chapter 1: The Silencer and the Sergeant  
  
1146, Third Age  
  
Moving like a shadow, unseen, unnoticed, he crept up the rise to the crest of the hill, his eye scanning below. The wind gently bent the grass, the only thing disturbing the silence of the field.  
  
As darkness swept over the land, the Silencer rose, nodding over his shoulder, then returning to his reconnaissance.  
  
A moment later, a larger shadow joined him, the fading light catching the dull reflection of several hilts, making his form look like that of a giant pincushion. The Sergeant matched his angle of vision to the Silencer's, then spoke up.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
The figure in various shades of dark green and black paused, cocking his head as if listening to a conversation.  
  
"They are a quarter of an hour behind us. They don't concern me."  
  
"I know that." The walking weapon shop sighed. "We aren't going to make it, are we?"  
  
The Silencer's eyes didn't leave the horizon. "Most likely not." After a moment, he looked at his six-and-a-half-foot companion. "You could always leave."  
  
"You dishonor me!" the taller man replied, looking indignant. After a moment, he grinned feraly. "I most certainly will not let you hog all the glory after I've done all that hard work just to get here. 'Twould be a waste. That, and they'd catch up to me eventually. If it's all the same, I'd rather die here with honor and you as my companion, then leave in dishonor."  
  
The Silencer nodded, his gaze returning to the horizon. "Well, I'd rather not be caught, so let's move." With a shrug, the crossbow on his back came into his hands, and he ran off down the hill.  
  
"I suppose not." Said the Sergeant to the wind, the only thing with him on the hilltop. Then he too ran down the hill.  
  
@}~~~  
  
Camping for the night in a valley between two smaller hills, the Silencer ate his meal, contemplating what had happened in the Dark Room of the K'veli. His boots wouldn't even be silent on that obsidian floor.  
  
The walls of the chamber were also of obsidian, and even if you lit a candle every two feet, you still couldn't see where they ended. The obsidian was the only beautiful thing down in this abyss, but the grotesque carvings on them churned even his stomach.  
  
A circle of dark light was the only illumination in the room after the doors had shut, and he had a hard time walking towards it. A man stood in the center, or was it a woman? He couldn't tell. The creature was clad in a dark pink robe, stained with blood. They were the robes of the demonic priests. The priests were the human hosts of the K'veli, and he would have never accepted any of them as clients. He had some morals, even for an assassin.  
  
The Silencer clenched his teeth against his instinctual reaction to this place: to run. Pins and needles were felt in every cell of his body. His race and the K'veli had been at war for many centuries, and now he, a Dhrachian, was helplessly bound to the K'veli's bidding.  
  
Both sides of his blood, the Dhrachian side of his mother, and his father's sky loving side of the Vantan's, made the queasiness in his stomach five times worse. This place had once been holy, but now it was defiled with evil and dark majicks. The strongest of his disgust, and what almost made him lose his breakfast, lunch, and dinner from the past three days, was the once-human thing standing in front of him. The One-of-a- Thousand-Eyes. The K'veli. The One-Who-Wore-Too-Much-Pink. Relena. His master.  
  
Stepping into the dark circle, the soft voice of his master spoke, warm as honey.  
  
"I have a job for you."  
  
Searching for a reaction, the priest's eyes roved over his face. The Silencer's nerves screamed in protest at the intrusion, but his facial expression remained blank. He was trying to remain on his feet, the air in his lungs burning to be released. He didn't want to breathe the same air as this thing.  
  
"Your hand," said the demon-priest thing.  
  
Barely unclenching his left hand, the Silencer extended it outward.  
  
The K'veli chuckled in the dry darkness. "Your resistance is still extremely amusing," it said. "But now you've learned you can never reclaim your true name. Your service to me is invaluable, and there is no price to which I would ever give it back, nor reveal how I came upon it."  
  
A vine made of glass, maybe, grew up in front of the Silencer, spiked with sharp, pointy thorns. A key was trapped in its highest growth.  
  
"Take it."  
  
With a decisive motion the silencer reached for the key, encircling his hand about it and pulling it down into his hand. The vine shattered like a hammer was taken to it.  
  
Holding the key up into the dark light, he smiled at the quickening of the human heartbeat in the demon's breast, the only outward sign of its anger at his defiance. The key was made of dark bone, curving around like a rib would, and was unremarkable in itself.  
  
"You will take this key to the failed land bridge, at the base, at the northern islands. The base of the bridge contains a gateway unlike any you have ever been through. Passing through it may be a little disconcerting, but if you have done it correctly, you will find yourself in a desert."  
  
"You will know the direction you are to go, and an old friend of mine will meet you there. You will agree to a time and date for when you shall be his guide through the gateway to this side. My only concern is it being as soon as possible. Return again, and then I shall prepare you. Is this clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You will tell me anything and everything said, and bring me any message he would send."  
  
"I am not a mail carrier."  
  
"Stupid fool. You are mine, and I say you will be this time." The dark light caught the edge of the demon's talisman, glinting darkly in the dim light. Within the circle of gold flame, a pattern of red stones spiraled into the center of it, which made it out to look like a solitary eye in the amulet. It had the same stare that was piercing into his brain that the demon had now.  
  
"I want this done quickly, and without fail. I own you, and nothing will ever change that. One day you will follow me willingly."  
  
@}~~~  
  
The Silencer shook his thoughts off at the stirring in the distance. The key was attached to a leather thong, which in turn was wrapped around his wrist. He quietly slipped it back inside his sleeve. Feeling the vibrations and feeling their presence, he could tell they were wolves.  
  
They were a long way off, but were hunting. A discordant vibration indicated they were not ordinary wolves, but lower demons used as eyes for the K'veli.  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
The Silencer nodded, then stood and reached for his crossbow. Wufei stood as well, reaching for one of the many weapons strapped to his person. He and the Silencer turned in the direction of the wolves without a sound.  
  
Wufei thought better, and reached for the longbow on his back, and with the unoccupied hand, he doused the fire, quickly fanning the smoke into nothingness.  
  
Turning back to the direction the wolves were coming from, he took three arrows and nocked them, waiting until they had attacked. The wolves didn't even stop, not noticing their little camp. The Silencer took a deep breath, then exhaled. Wufei did the same.  
  
"They're getting closer," the Silencer said. "No surprise really, is it? They've got our scent, and we've got that damned key. They can probably feel it."  
  
"I know. We have to make haste to another city. Get lost in the crowd."  
  
"Lovely. And we know how much we love cities."  
  
The two broke camp well before dawn, and headed for Easton ahead of the thunderstorm.  
  
@}~~~  
  
end chapter 1  
  
@}~~~  
  
Dhrachian - Clan of the Blood. They can lock onto any heartbeat in the world and track them to the ends of the earth. All they need is some of the blood of their target. They give their trust out rarely, but when they do, it is only to those who deserve it. They are a people of very few, and not many remain.  
  
Dragon - A Giant Wyrm, these huge reptiles are few and far between, and are very rarely seen. They mate for life, and stay in a state of depression when their soulmate dies until they succumb to death. They are extremely long-lived, and are easy to piss off. Angry dragons are bad. They have to ability to take a humanoid shape.  
  
K'veli - Demons who only want power and destruction. They cannot procreate, or their power will diminish, but they've found many ways around it. When one of these demons finds a particular person or thing they want, they will stop at nothing to get it. They usually take the form of an innocent bystander or child, using these skills to maintain their desires. The only people who can kill them are members of Clan Shinigami, or the Talen.  
  
Shinigami - Clan Shinigami, a people of peace thought of as evil, they really only cause trouble when attacked. Becoming Death Incarnate when a Demon is around, or when provoked. Their sworn enemy is the Demon Lords, known as K'veli. The Clan Shinigami are also known as the Slayers. They are semi-immortal.  
  
Talen - God-like people who have been around since the beginning. Known as the Ancients, these people have powers beyond comprehension. Not able to fully control the elements, they are able to control the mind to its fullest capability. Telepathy, Empathy, Telekinetic, Manipulators of mind and materials, and Projectors, their talents exceed anything known to mortals. They are immortal.  
  
Terre - A normal scholar tribe, these people strive on intelligence and learning. Their sense of justice and honor is sometimes their downfall. Extremely hard to anger, when their temper flares, it is a force to be reckoned with. They are easily annoyed by anything mischievous. Their loyalty to friends and loved ones is as strong as their want for more learning. They have control of the earth.  
  
Vantan - A silent people, the Vantans are masters of the body. They have trained their reflexes to striking almost before an attack is made. When they do speak, what they say is worth listening to. Even despite their silence, they are romantics at heart, and only mate with the other half of their soul. Anyone less would be considered an outcast. They control the wind.  
  
V'kandis - These fire people are tender-hearted and kind. Natural leaders, they do what has to be done, and are master strategist. Their trust is a well earned product of years of friendship and loyalty, and are fiercely loyal in return. They have a prescient ability only in the true leaders.  
  
@}~~~  
  
I'd have to thank Ms. Haydon for writing this series, or else I would have never written this. *huggles the author* And don't you think Trowa looks kawaii in dark colors. *huggles Trowa* Trowa: ....///_¬' And Wufei can handle all kinds of weapons. He's super sexy when he's all- knowing. *huggles Wufei* Wufei: *preens a bit, then glares at Tigae* Onna. Refrain from touching me, or I kill you. And it is about damn time someone finally recognizes my weapon skillz. Yeah. Quatre: But I wanna be in the story.y_y Duo: Yeah, where are we? _ Heero: Hn. -_- Tigae: Don't worry, you guys will come in later. And Heero and Quatre, don't kill me, but you'll be in later on in this story.much later. Quatre: *starts to cry, then realizes he can do all kinds of bad things from behind the scenes* Heero: Hn. Tigae: And that's what scares me.¬_¬' 


End file.
